


His Surprise

by StarlightHawke



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightHawke/pseuds/StarlightHawke
Summary: Saeran wants to make his first Valentine’s Day with MC special.





	His Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a Valentine’s Exchange! My giftee is bucket-of-Nope on tumblr. Hope you like this!

Never before has a door seemed so intimidating.

It’s not an unusual door; made of some type of cheap wood that’s such a generic light brown color it doesn’t stand out from that of the surrounding apartments. The knob is round, silver, and there’s both two keyholes. Even the peeling material that lists the number of this particular place is less than threatening. 

Really, it’s not the door itself that’s unnerving. It’s what’s  _ behind _ the door that is causing the true fear.

The cool of metal presses into his palm, the teeth of the keys biting at his skin in a reminder of their existence and purpose. They belong not there, hidden by a tense fist, but inserted into that those specially made slots for them so he can unlock it and enter the inside. 

Such a feat sounds so incredibly easy that he should be laughing at himself for the inability to move, to so much as lift his arm to begin the process. And yet. Here he is, still standing lamely in the hall, staring at the door he’s meant to open with an expression akin to terror plastered for all to see on his face. 

_ Come on, it’s not that hard, you’ve been here loads of times. Why’re you acting like you’re walking to your death? _

With a determined breath, Saeran finally takes that final step forward, inserting the first key and turning, then the second. The clicks sound loud in the hallway, the only other noise that of the annoying buzzing of the fluorescent light about to blink out. Keys slip back in his pocket and he wraps a palm around the knob, turning it with such delicacy an observer might think he’s worried that he’s about to set off a trap leading to him being tarred and feathered.

But the interior is calm, and he’s only greeted by the soft bubbling of the fish tank and gentle rub of the cat at his feet. The usual, minus one human.

He’s never been here by himself. The keys were gifted to him a few months ago, as casually as one might hand someone a piece of paper. Sure, he’s been tempted to use them in the past but between anxiety and a lack of time, it’s never come to a head like this before.

Then again, none of those times were today.

The door clicks shut behind him and he lets out a sigh of relief, placing the bags stuffed to the brim with various items on one spotless counter and pulling off his jacket. It’s a strange feeling, being in his boyfriend’s apartment without his boyfriend, but if this plan goes well, it’ll be worth the bundle of nerves he’s been for the days leading up to this. 

Saeran doesn’t know much about romance, but he knows today is kind of a big deal. Valentine’s Day. The day for couples to spoil each other with gifts and try to prove their level of adoration is acceptable.

It sounds stupid.

But.

He loves his boyfriend and wants to do whatever it takes to make him happy. 

A laugh escapes him when the cat chooses to sit on top of his feet and he bends down, gently running his fingers through the long, soft hair. “MC is lucky to have found you,” he murmurs, smiling at the answering  _ mrrp _ and soft butt of a head against his wrist.  _ And I’m lucky to have found him. _

He spends a few more moments reveling in the purring before forcing himself to straighten up and eyes the sacks resting on the counter, waiting for him. 

It’s time to get this started.

-oOo-

The clock strikes 9pm and Saeran flicks off the lights. Darkness floods the apartment, drawing attention to the candles lining the simple kitchen table. The flames flicker, casting soft shadows over the dishes lining the table. Two bowls of salmon bimbap, rice, and cucumber salad. A simple enough meal, but the rate that his pulse is beating is enough to alert anyone to his anxiety that he still managed to mess something up. 

He’s not usually one to cook, let alone attempt one of his boyfriend’s favorite meals. But it’s Valentine’s Day - their first one together, and he felt like the personalized chocolates he’d ordered weren’t enough. 

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Saeran lets his eyes fall closed as he focuses on his breathing.  _ In, out. In, out. In, out. _ The panic racing through his veins begins to slow, the pressure on his chest easing off slightly. Not today, anxiety. Not today.

The door bursts open with a kick to reveal a startled MC, lips parted in surprise and eyes wide. He takes a stiff step inside, letting it shut behind him as he surveys the surrounding area without saying a word.

Every passing second loudly proclaimed by the clock on the wall feels like an eternity, time stretching the time between heartbeats to the point that Saeran isn’t sure if he’s even breathing or not. Surprise is fine; he was aiming for that. But what other reaction lies beneath the surface? Does MC like it? Does he hate it? Was this a mistake? Multitudes of thoughts scuttle through his mind and he clenches his fists, trying to get ahold of himself. Freaking out has never helped.

Not that his mind ever listens to logic.

“Saeran…” A slightly hoarse voice cuts through his anxious worrying and he glances up to find MC standing next to the table, one finger gently poking a candle. MC opens his mouth, shuts it, swallows. “Did… did you do all of this?”

Gaze dropping, Saeran kicks at the ground as red flushes across his cheeks. “Yeah. I wanted, uh, I wanted you to come home after work and feel loved.”

“Well, you certainly managed that.” He jumps when arms wrap around him, the words choked into his ear. The warmth of MC’s face presses against his neck, as well as… wetness? Is he…?

“Are you okay?” Uncertainty laces the words as he slides his hands from his pockets to hold him, rubbing along his lower back. Can MC feel how hard his heart is beating? 

A sniffle, then a nod. “I’m better than okay. God, Saeran, you didn’t have to do all this. Just a movie would’ve been fine, you know?” MC pulls back to smile at him and yeah, he’s definitely crying. With a frown, Saeran reaches up to brush away the tears with his thumb.

“No, it wouldn’t have been enough. You deserve more than this, but I… this is the best I can do.”

For a moment, MC stares at Saeran with some sort of surprise that Saeran can’t quite identify. “Oh, Saeran,” he murmurs before Saeran feels the press of lips against his own, soft and slightly wet. The emotion behind it is different than usual, leaving Saeran quite clueless how to respond but he does his best to mimic the smooth and gentle movement of MC’s mouth. 

When he pulls away, MC is smiling. “I think we’d better eat before the food goes cold, yeah?” Fingers intertwine with Saeran and tug him toward a chair without waiting for a response, refusing to part even once they’re sitting. “You even made my favorite dish…”

“Hopefully it still tastes good…”

“Of course it will. You made it.” Squeezing Saeran’s hand, MC leans over to give him a kiss on the cheek. “I love you, so much, Saeran Choi. Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
